Mrs. McMurtle (Creeped Out)
Mrs. McMurtle (Margaret Jackman) is the villainess of "Cat Food", episode 1.02 of Creeped Out (airdate November 7, 2017). She was the elderly neighbor of main protagonist Stu, with the episode opening with Stu spying on Mrs. McMurtle after faking being sick to stay home from school. During that time, Stu was perplexed when Mrs. McMurtle received a large shipment of cat food, as well as her being able to lift the boxes despite her age. He was also horrified to see her bath in a tub filled with cat food after mixing a concoction in a cauldron; seeing her transform into a monsterous creature afterwards. Stu's attempt to record evidence to Mrs. McMurtle's actions failed, and his attempt to have his mother find evidence additionally failed when she failed to find the bathtub in Mrs. McMurtle's garage. Stu's mother then left the house to run an errand at the office, having Mrs. McMurtle come over to babysit Stu. After her attempt to appear to be an innocent elderly woman failed to convince Stu, Mrs. McMurtle confessed that not only did she know about Stu witnessing her transformation, but she had also set everything up to where he would see her and that his mother would leave Stu in her care; faking the phone call to lure Stu's mother to the office. Mrs. McMurtle also revealed she had been spying on Stu as well, admonishing Stu for his habit of selling test answers to his classmates after stealing them from his father, the dean of his school. Mrs. McMurtle went on to fully explain her origins and intentions with Stu: she was an ancient creature known as the Koekoeken, surviving for years by taking over other people's bodies. The evil Mrs. McMurtle also revealed her intentions of taking over Stu's body after showing off photos of her past victims she kept in her wallet, explaining as Stu tried to flee that she lived off cat food for the taurine inside the substance. Before Stu could flee outside his bedroom window, Mrs. McMurtle threatened to send a letter to Stu's school exposing his cheating, callously remarking on how the revelation would destroy his family. Mrs. McMurtle also revealed that it was a rule that the Koekoeken were to play a game of chance with their victims, stating that Stu would keep his body if he won the game. Having just received a trick coin from his mother, Stu attempted to use it for his game with Mrs. McMurtle, only for the sinister villainess to figure out Stu's trick before challenging him to a card game; Stu would have to pick a card higher than hers to win. In the final round, Mrs. McMurtle picked a king, boasting to Stu that he would have to draw an ace card to win and keep his body. To her shock, however, Stu picked an ace card, with Mrs. McMurtle becoming enraged at seeing that Stu had used his camera (which Mrs. McMurtle had dropped under the glass table) to see the cards. The next day, however, Stu was stunned when his sister Kelly referred to him as "Duck" at the kitchen table--the nickname Mrs. McMurtle had referred to him as. Now occupying Kelly's body, the evil Mrs. McMurtle revealed that Kelly agreed to play the same card game with her to save Stu from having his cheating exposed, with the villainess using Stu's camera trick to beat her and take her body. The episode ended with Mrs. McMurtle boasting that she wasn't sure she'd have beaten Kelly without Stu's trick, and turned Stu's own words regarding cheating back on him. Trivia * Mrs. McMurtle is Creeped Out's first villainess. Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini